Fictober Hellsing
by Core chocolate
Summary: Un intento de cumplir el fictober del foro La Mansión Hellsing.
1. Prelude to a kiss

Este fic es parte del "Hellsing Fictober [casi]" del foro La Mansión Hellsing. Se organizó un poco tarde, por eso se supone que deben ser drabbles, pero... Nunca me salen las cosas como deben ser, así que aquí está esto. Se ubica en la línea temporal del final de los OVAs. El prompt es "liderazgo". Por cierto, el título es por una canción de Duke Ellington, que escuchaba cuando se me ocurrió escribir esto.

* * *

Prelude to a kiss

Integra suspiró nuevamente en… ¿cuánto tiempo? – Una vez más.

\- ¿Y si nunca lo logro? – la draculina dijo derrotada.

\- Lo harás – Integra hizo lo posible por sonar comprensiva. – Sólo trata de relajarte y seguirme. Lo harás.

Bien, eso no era del todo cierto, porque, a pesar de su capacidad de lucha, así como del casi perfecto control de varios tipos de armas de fuego, Seras Victoria tenía dos pies izquierdos… Desde hacía horas estaban ahí, intentando que la vampiresa aprendiera a bailar, y no se trataba de ritmos complicados, sino simplemente baile lento. ¿Por qué? Porque la misma Seras había insistido, por razones que no quería explicar y que le provocaban un curioso sonrojo - ¿los vampiros podían ruborizarse? -

\- De todos modos, ¿por qué esta música? Es muy antigua.

\- Aprendí con esta música – Integra respondió al tiempo que se movía para hacer un giro suave, junto con la expolicía, que tropezó con sus propios pies y casi cayó, otra vez. - Creo que necesitamos un descanso – la Hellsing volvió a suspirar.

\- Mignonette, no es tan difícil – la sombra de Bernadotte apareció a un costado de la draculina, cuando ésta caminó hasta la pared más cercana.

Seras lloriqueó desesperada y deseó poder golpearse la cabeza tan fuerte contra la pared, para así olvidar esta mala idea del baile, pero una presencia llamó su atención y vio a su maestro.

-¿Jazz? Tal vez sería mejor algún vals – Alucard murmuró mientras apoyaba una mano en la cintura de Integra y la otra tomaba su mano derecha. Los acordes apacibles continuaron resonando cuando el vampiro condujo a Integra, quien sonrió cómplice, hasta el centro de la habitación.

\- ¿No se supone que el hombre es quien dirige? – Seras preguntó y volteó a donde se hallaba Pip. El mercenario se encogió de hombros y regresó la mirada hacia el frente, para observar el tranquilo y sincronizado movimiento de la pareja, guiado por la líder Hellsing.


	2. Mandamientos

Y va uno más. El prompt es "armas". Imaginemos que Heinkel fue una Iscariote desde muy joven.

* * *

**Mandamientos**

\- No matarás - Heinkel susurró en la soledad de su habitación, mientras se agachaba junto a su cama y jalaba una pesada caja de debajo de la litera. Sí, ese era el quinto mandamiento, pero ¿cómo se suponía que cumpliría su deber sin matar? ¡Por Dios! Peleaban contra esos monstruos… - No tomarás el nombre de Dios en vano – se reprendió calladamente y abrió la caja. Alargó la mano y tomó con mucho cuidado el objeto, lo movió para poder verlo desde distintos ángulos y, después, volvió a depositarlo en su lugar. Además, tenía la edad suficiente para usarlas… - Las armas no son para niños – repitió las palabras de ese maldito pagano a quien habían salvado del ataque de uno de esos estúpidos ghouls; tal vez debería haber dejado que ese monstruo lo destrozara. – Ya no soy un niño, tengo 14 – Heinkel se dijo y pensó en todo lo que había visto desde que se uniera a la Sección XIII… Sí, las armas eran necesarias y la muerte, mucho más.


	3. Canción de cuna

El asunto es "corazón". Esto se relaciona con un fic en que emparejo a Heinkel y Seras. Se ubica al final del último OVA.

* * *

**Canción de cuna**

Dormir en un ataúd ya no le molestaba, no después de tanto tiempo de hacerlo… pero debía admitir que, a veces, dejaba la tapa abajo, para evitar alguno de esos ataques esporádicos de claustrofobia. Dormir por el día era algo a lo que también se había acostumbrado. Y las pesadillas, esas que fueron tan comunes en los primeros días de su nueva "vida", se habían esfumado muchísimos años atrás. Sin embargo, ahora se encontraba ahí, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Antes le pasaba, cuando todavía era un ser humano y la adrenalina de un día ajetreado inundaba su sistema, pero ese era un pasado lejano y ella ya no era un persona impresionable y ansiosa, aunque Bernadotte afirmara lo contrario.

Se removió en el espacio reducido y suspiró. Contar borreguitos nunca le había funcionado, tampoco un vaso de leche caliente o, en su caso, sangre fresca. No quería meterse en ese terreno, aun cuando ya no fuera tan doloroso, pero, más joven, lo único que la había ayudado a dormir era el arrullo de la suave voz de su madre, o el recuerdo de ésta… Negó con la cabeza y volvió a su desesperación insomne.

-¿Qué buscas? – Heinkel le había preguntado una vez, cuando ambas yacían en los brazos de la otra, una de esas tantas noches en que se amaban.

-Tu corazón – ella le había respondido mientras afinaba el oído para captar el latido constante en el pecho de la Iscariote.

Seras se concentró en eso, en ese sutil sonido, señal de vida en el cuerpo de su amante, que guardaba en su memoria cada vez que se separaban. Cerró los ojos y sintió que algo en su pecho también empezaba a sonar, en tanto el sueño llegaba lentamente.


	4. RCP

El tema es "entrenamiento".

* * *

**RCP**

\- ¿Primeros auxilios? - Seras había dirigido una mirada confundida al Capitán Bernadotte.

\- Podemos extraer balas, suturar heridas, amputar miembros, ya sabes, lo habitual, pero no tenemos un entrenamiento básico de primeros auxilios. Oí que tú eras policía, Mignonette. Podrías ayudarnos con eso – el hombre le había contestado.

Y por eso hallaba ahí, después de las prácticas en el campo de tiro, con todos los Wild Geese rodeándolos, a ella y a Bernadotte, en espera de aprender algunos "consejos" de atención médica inicial, específicamente, el RCP (claro, a petición del líder de los mercenarios).

\- Bien. Las compresiones en el pecho son primordiales, pero también asegurarse de que las vías respiratorias no estén obstruidas, antes de comenzar con la respiración boca a boca – ella dijo y bajó la mirada a donde yacía Bernadotte, el cual ya estaba preparado… para besarla. - ¿Entrenamiento de primeros auxilios? - ella se alejó enfadada, después de haber abofeteado un par de veces a ese tuerto pervertido, mientras llamaba a gritos a la señorita Hellsing y se quejaba de acoso sexual.


	5. Chispas de chocolate

El tema es "traición".

* * *

**Chispas de chocolate**

Walter recuerda la mirada molesta que una Integra de cinco años le dirigió una vez. La pequeña había escondido un gran puñado de galletas, tomadas a escondidas de la cocina, en el cajón de sus calcetas; confió lo suficiente para mostrarle su botín y compartirlo con él. El mayordomo, por supuesto, después había recogido el desastre de pasta y chispas de chocolate, ganándose el resentimiento infantil de Integra cuando ésta se enteró.

Walter recuerda eso y da una calada más a su cigarro; recuerda lo que pensó en esa ocasión, si esa sería la única vez que contemplaría la decepción e ira en el rostro de su ama debido a su traición. Walter recuerda a esa niña y los años que pasó a su lado, cuidándola, viéndola crecer y convertirse en la mujer que es. Recuerda y se pregunta si la traición de ahora, que fue la de casi toda su vida, valió la pena. Pero se dice que ya no importa, porque el Letzte Bataillon y el ejército maldito de Millenium han sido derrotados, porque el Doctor está muerto, porque los restos de Mina se queman entre los escombros del laboratorio, porque Alucard ha desaparecido, porque Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing – su amada niña – ha vencido al Mayor… Porque, él, el traidor, también morirá pronto.


	6. Sangre

El título es el prompt. No conozco muy bien la historia de Vlad Tepes, ni la de Alucard, pero intenté conciliar lo poco que sé y lo mucho que imagino, para escribir esto.

* * *

**Sangre**

La vida de Alucard ha estado manchada de sangre, sumergida en ésta, como en una corriente violenta que arrasa inevitablemente todo a su paso. Desde la sangre de los arañazos provocados por las travesuras de su infancia y de los azotes que su padre le daba para corregirlo, hasta la del abuso a manos del sultán. Bañada en la sangre del primer hombre que hirió y de la primera herida que él recibió en batalla; en la de todas las mujeres a las que desvirgó, en la de las mujeres con las que se casó; en la de todos y cada uno de los enemigos a los que abatió y de todos aquellos a los que castigó o eliminó por no estar de acuerdo con él; en la de los decapitados y mutilados en el mismo cadalso al que él fue conducido; en la que decidió beber y con la que decidió condenarse. Llena de la sangre de su primera víctima y de la del resto, de los que lo merecían y de los que no, porque su hambre era incontrolable y él no se preocupaba de nada más. Empapada de la sangre de esa joven inglesa, Lucy Westenra, y después, de la de Mina Harker; de la sangre de los hombres que pelearon contra él; de "su propia" sangre, cuando van Helsing lo derrotó; de la de los lacayos del descendiente de su ejecutor, cuando el hombre lo esclavizó a su familia… Satisfecha con la sangre de otra jovencita, una niña que se convertiría en su ama, en su eterno delirio, en su perpetuo y único anhelo, incluso si su apetito voraz nunca se detuvo y, como sirviente de los Hellsing, siguió devorando cuerpo tras cuerpo.

La vida y la no-vida de Alucard se ha caracterizado por un flujo constante y atroz, uno que nunca cesará, porque él no quiere que lo haga, no si puede disfrutar de la sangre de esta mujer, a la que está y estaría voluntariamente atado por siempre…

El vampiro piensa, mientras su ama muerde uno de sus dedos y, luego, lo estira para que él pueda beber esa gota tentadora.


	7. Cigarrillos

El título es el prompt. Sigo con esta mala costumbre, son más de 100 palabras. Referencias al OVA 7.

* * *

**Cigarrillos**

A su abuela no le gustaba el aroma del tabaco, es por eso que su abuelo siempre fumaba fuera de la casa. Sin embargo, en el funeral de ella, recuerda que el viejo encendió un puro. Esa tarde, una vez que regresaron del cementerio, le preguntó por qué había hecho eso.

\- Tal vez el humo llegue hasta donde está ella y le haga pensar en mí – él le dijo.

Bernadotte frunció el ceño ante la respuesta, porque el anciano no era así, pero calló… No hay nada definitivo sobre el amor, pensó. Nada definitivo, se dice ahora, mientras da una calada más al maltratado cigarrillo que sostiene con mano cansada; a su alrededor yacen los cuerpos destrozados de sus compañeros y de algunos de esos monstruos. Echa un vistazo rápido y vuelve a las memorias de su abuelo en la terraza de la casa de su infancia, con la música suave que sale del tocadiscos y la picadura del tabaco, lentamente quemándose en el cenicero, en su nariz.

Bernadotte no cree que sean suficientes los cigarrillos que guarda en su chaqueta, pues ya son muchos los que han muerto y serán muchos más los que morirán; aun así, espera que sus pensamientos lleguen a su destino.


	8. Culpa

La imaginación para los títulos no me furula, así que... El prompt es el título. Sí, más de 100 palabras de nuevo.

* * *

**Culpa**

Había pocas cosas de las que Anderson se arrepintiera, pocas cosas de las cuales sentirse culpable. Los cargos de conciencia eran subestimados en la Sección XIII; después de todo, se trataba de una división que había aceptado voluntariamente llevar el peso de innumerables horrores, por el bien de la Iglesia. Las manos de esas personas, sus propias manos nunca podrían ser limpiadas de toda la sangre que derramaba, su corazón nunca podría ser liberado del odio con que vivía, porque era su deber: ser el pecador, el traidor, el asesino y, no obstante, buscar la gracia de Dios.

Había pocas cosas que hicieran que Anderson se cuestionara, pocas cosas que lo hicieran sentir culpable… Pero, en ese momento, cerrando los ojos sin vida de Enrico, piensa que se equivocó con él, que parte de la locura que consumió a Maxwell es su culpa y que ahora, como siempre, debe aceptar fríamente las consecuencias de su pecado... aunque esta vez le duela en el alma.


	9. Padre

Esto se relaciona con un fic en donde hablo de Anderson como figura paterna de Heinkel. El prompt es "secreto".

* * *

Padre

Cuando tenía 13, Heinkel robó un par de cigarrillos de la cajetilla que la hermana Agnese guardaba en el fondo de su armario. Creyó que su hurto pasaría inadvertido y que su "aventura" sería un secreto… Pero los secretos eran algo con lo que no podía contar en ese lugar, no ante la presencia de Anderson. E incluso después, cuando dejó atrás su niñez y aceptó voluntariamente convertirse en un asesino, no pudo – no quiso – ocultarle nada al paladín de la Sección XIII, excepto una sola cosa…

"Te seguiría hasta el Infierno, si fuera necesario", Heinkel pensó en Anderson, pensó y pensó y, luego, se unió a los Iscariotes. Tal vez los motivos de su decisión habían sido muy obvios, tal vez no, pero, fuera como fuera, nunca se lo mencionaría a él. "Te quiero."


	10. Cafeína

El prompt es "Zombies/Ghouls ".

* * *

**Cafeína**

Algo de lo que no está celosa Seras es poder beber café. No lo está, en serio, pero le es casi imposible olvidar su sabor ligeramente amargo y la energía que le daba en las tortuosas mañanas o por las noches, cuando tenía el último turno. No está celosa, de ninguna manera… Sin embargo, mira con envidia disimulada a algunos de los Wild Geese que beben de sus tazas de café, en el comedor de la mansión asignado a la tropa.

La draculina suspira con cierta molestia y se da la vuelta para marcharse; como sea, es de día y ella debe ir a dormir. Pero en el pasillo se encuentra con Bernadotte, que avanza con ojos entrecerrados y gesto somnoliento, sin percatarse de que casi choca con ella. – Lo siento, Mignonette, necesito mi dosis diaria de cafeína para salir del estado zombi – él se excusa y la pasa en silencio, sin hacer algún otro comentario de doble sentido o no. Seras bufa y se dice nuevamente que no está celosa, de todos modos, nada podrá cambiar su estado de muerta viviente, desafortunadamente muy real.


	11. Quién sabe

En un lapsus brutus dije que terminaría esto, aun fuera de tiempo. Aquí estoy de nuevo. El prompt es "religión/iglesia".

* * *

**Quién sabe...**

Bernadotte no es una persona devota, ni siquiera considera la existencia de algún ente divino (celestial o no), pero las experiencias de los últimos días le han hecho reconsiderar un poco las cosas… Dado el "actual descubrimiento" de seres de ultratumba –¿es correcto llamarlos así?-, ¿sería prudente considerar que hay algún tipo de ser superior? Pip suspira cansado, porque lo que realmente debería preocuparle es lograr cumplir la misión y, en el camino, salir con vida del desastre infernal que se experimenta en la mansión Hellsing.

Bernadotte no recuerda haber pronunciado alguna oración en su vida, tampoco recuerda haberla escuchado en casa, cuando era un niño; sin embargo, en ese preciso instante, estaría dispuesto a entonar alguna, sólo por la curiosidad y tal vez por el morbo. Hasta hace unos meses no hubiera pensado que lucharía contra una horda de vampiros nazis y una bruja, y ahora está ahí. La religión nunca ha sido lo suyo, pero quién sabe…


	12. Guerra

¿Intento ser de pensamientos profundos y filosóficos? No, sólo soy una idiota. La palabra clave es "oscuridad".

* * *

**Guerra**

Lo último que vio, antes de perder el conocimiento -la razón, diría cualquier otro-, fue su sangre corriendo por el pavimento; lo siguiente que vio, una vez que despertó, fue la luz del laboratorio del Doc. Pero en el lapso entre esos dos momentos hubo uno de oscuridad, uno que no puede cuantificar ni recordar sentir, pero que está seguro que "vivió".

Podría decir que esa oscuridad fue una ruptura transitoria del tiempo y el espacio, una pausa en su vida, en la locura del mundo, en su propia locura. O podría decir que esa oscuridad ya era parte de él y que todo lo sucedido antes y después fue parte del curso natural de las cosas. Podría decir mucho o poco, pero no tendría importancia, porque Max Montana se ha acostumbrado a la combinación de ciertos colores en su vida: el rojo de la sangre, la suya, la de sus enemigos; el blanco deslumbrante de las explosiones y de la niebla de los disparos; el negro, ese que acompaña al sufrimiento, a la muerte, a la gloria de una pelea despiadada y definitoria… La oscuridad que traga todo lo que encuentra a su paso, ese es el fin que él busca.


	13. Orientación Educativa

El prompt es "policía/soldados/mercenarios". Esto se ubicaría en algún momento después de la destrucción de Londres.

* * *

**Orientación Educativa**

Si, adolescente, le hubieran preguntado cuáles eran sus planes para el futuro, seguramente habría respondido "ser un mercenario, como fue mi abuelo y mi padre", pero nunca habría imaginado contestar "ser un mercenario al servicio de una organización secreta antimonstruos" y mucho menos "morir como mercenario al servicio de una organización secreta antimonstruos y ofrecer mi sangre y mi alma a una exuberante vampiresa inglesa"... Bueno, el mundo cambia constantemente y las prioridades son ajustadas, es lo que se dice.

\- ¿Alguna vez creíste encontrarte en una situación como esta? – Pip cuestiona a la draculina, mientras la ve recorrer tranquilamente los pasillos de la mansión.

\- ¿Hacer una patrulla nocturna? – la mujer se encoge de hombros. – Hice mucho de esto cuando era policía. - Bernadotte resopla divertido y, no obstante, un poco inconforme; entonces Seras entiende las palabras del exmercenario. – Supongo que nunca pensé en ello, en cómo terminaría… - ella murmura lo último. – Creo que aún me resulta extraño pensar que ahora esto es mi vida… Una vida…

\- Si mis profesores pudieran verme ahora – Pip suelta una carcajada que resuena en las paredes de la casona Hellsing. – Habría sido muy gracioso hablar de esto en clase de Orientación Educativa, ¿o no? – él vuelve a reír, contagiando su alegría incoherente a Seras.


	14. Cuentos

El prompt es "demonios/monstruos".

* * *

**Cuentos**

Yumiko ha aprendido a ordenar sus pensamientos en ciertas categorías, es un poco más fácil así. Sus memorias entran dentro de esas clasificaciones; por ejemplo, recuerda cuentos del folklore de su país natal, aunque no recuerde nada más sobre su origen. En esos cuentos, hay monstruos y demonios, terribles y aterradores desde una perspectiva simplista, pero ella sabe que son más que eso, más que criaturas que siembran el horror en los crédulos.

Sus sueños también están catalogados; los hay tranquilos e inofensivos, esos en que todo se mueve como el viento, esos en que nada se queda; pero también hay tranquilos y densos, brumosos en los detalles, pero cargados de mucho significado; hay algunos que la hacen gritar, maldecir, odiar y la dejan exhausta, esos son los que se desvanecen una vez que despierta; y hay uno, en especial, uno que se repite desde su época en el orfanato y que le dice, una y otra vez: "eres un monstruo, ¿ya lo has olvidado?" Pero ella no sabe a qué se refiere. Se pregunta si tiene que ver con su trabajo, con los seres que la Sección XIII combate, o si es otra cosa...

Tal vez Yumiko no lo entienda, pero Yumi sí; sin embargo, no es algo que ella quiera preguntarle, porque no desea saber sobre eso, sobre el terror de los cuentos de su país natal cobrando vida en la oscuridad de su mente, sin que ella se percate completamente de ello. No quiere claridad al respecto.


End file.
